Caught in the Middle
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A tested Bond. Sulley and Dean have a moment together. But poor Randall is forced the listen to them while reading. AU. Sulley/Dean Hardscrabble


***Humming the Invader Zim theme* **

**Oh! Hello there XD**

**Welcome to the first, possible, Sulley/Dean romance fic. Please know that even though I won't be describing the MA stuff, you can get the idea. Which is why I labeled this M for safety reasons. Yes, there will be an OOC Abigail Hardscrabble XD**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

It felt awkward.

It's not everyday you ask the Dean of MU out on a date. Not that the date was terrible or anything. It actually went pretty well compared to the ones he's seen on TV. But this was in real life. What told him to bring her home he may never know. But hey, at least Randall was in his room reading. But unfortunately for Sulley's case, he didn't have any chairs in his room. And he was too lazy to get some from the living room. So...they were sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sooooo." Sulley drawled.

"Sooooo?" Dean asked.

Sulley bit his lip nervously. "What did you think of the movie?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Alright, I guess. Although they could've made the movie a bit longer with less drama."

"Yeah." Sulley admitted.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Sulley scolded himself.

Dean bit her lip nervously. "What did you think of the movie?" she asked.

"I'd give it three stars." Sulley said.

"Hm." Dean said.

The two fell silent once more. This felt very awkward. He's never been alone in a room with a woman this long. Finally, Sulley sighed and turned his attention to Dean.

"You wanna...um..."

Dean laughed softly. Poor guy was nervous. "You don't need to ask." she said.

Sulley smiled sheepishly. "U-um...Can you...uh...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS A WOMAN!" he blurted out.

Dean smiled gently. "Here." she said, taking his chin and pulling him down gently so that their lips would lock. As soon as she did, Sulley felt his temperature sky-rocket. It was just like the first time they kissed. Before he left for the human world along with Mike. It felt...good. The two then pulled away.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" Sulley breathed.

Dean blushed, smiling slightly. "I don't really know. This is my second time kissing a man." she admitted.

"Well, your really good." Sulley said.

The Dean's cheeks were blazing red. This was her first date, and already she's getting complemented.

"A-are you alright? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Sulley asked after noticing how her cheeks suddenly turned red.

Dean snapped her attention to Sulley. "W-what? Oh! No, no." she said, chuckling softly.

Sulley smiled. He placed one of his large, furry hands and placed it on her cheek. She felt warm as well. The touch unknowingly sent shivers down their spines. The two then locked lips once more. Sulley ran his tongue over the Dean's softer lips. Abigail immediately opened them and allowed Sulley's tongue to dive right in. A quiet moan escaped Abigail when she felt Sulley's tongue gently caress hers. Soon the heat in the began to build up when Abigail gently took Sulley's hands and placed them on her brownish-maroon button up shirt. Sulley noticed this and immediately pulled away.

"A-are you sure you want to do this? I-I mean I'm still a virgin..." he said quietly.

Dean smiled. "Yes. To tell you the truth...this is my first time as well." she said.

"Y-your a virgin." Sulley said, slightly relieved.

The Dean then nipped his bottom lip gently before speaking in her strict tone. "Let's get back to the action." she said this with a straight face.

"Ok." Sulley said. And the two returned to their heated kissing. Sulley nervously, and hesitantly, unbuttoned Dean's shirt nervously. Abigail sensed this and she bit his bottom lip gently. This managed to calm Sulley down a bit and he managed to unbutton her shirt without problem. Without breaking the kiss, Dean slid her shirt off. Sulley felt very warm. His cheeks were blushing red as he gently pushed her onto the large bed.

...

Randall couldn't ask for quieter night to read his book. He was lying in his bed reading a chapter when he suddenly heard noises coming from next door. At first, he merely shrugged it off and continued his reading. But then it grew louder. Again, he tried to ignore it.

_"O-ooh! A-ah!"_

Randall started to feel a tad bit uncomfortable now. He returned to his book, ignoring the noise that was coming from next door. He bit his lip when the noises grew louder.

_"Oooooh! Oooooooooooh!" _

Randall blushed. He now knew EXACTLY what they were doing. And he honestly didn't think they would actually do it. ON THEIR FIRST DATE!

_"U-uuuuuhhhhh. Sullivaaaaaaaaannnnn..." _

_"Y-you like that, d-don't y-you?"_

_"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss..." _

And then the noise grew louder. Randall himself was starting to warm up. He desperately looked around his room for something that could block out the noises. He would use his TV, but he was afraid they would hear him. He sighed in relief when he found his old headphones and hand-held CD player. He immediately climbed back in bed and put his headphones on.

He immediately switched the device on. But was distraught when he realised that the batteries died. He put the thing away and searched his room for ANYTHING that could block out the noise.

_"SUUUUUULLLLLLLLIIIIIIVVVVVAAAAAANNNNN!" _

_"AAAAABBBBBBBIIIIIIIGGGAAAAAIIIIILLLLLLLL!" _

Randall knew they were nearing the end of their moment. But damn, did they have to scream so loud? He was beginning to think that they woke up the whole city. Even he didn't cry out like that when Johnny had released in him. And then, everything went silent.

Randall fell back on his bed, exhausted. He is definitely going to have wet dreams tonight.

Crap.

...

Dean snuggled against Sulley's chest, nuzzling it gently. Sulley was panting heavily. Having never had such a pleasuring experience like that before. He held Dean closely. For once, Abigail felt relaxed and happy. She hasn't felt this happy in a very long time.

"H-how are you feeling?" Sulley asked.

"N-never better." Dean replied.

Damn, that accent really turned Sulley on.

"I just hope we didn't disturb Randall." Sulley then said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Dean whispered.

Sulley smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right." he said tiredly.

Soon the two fell asleep in eachaothers arms, smiling.

End.

**X.X**

**XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
